creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/エル・ローライト
Hello, I'm here today to apply for VCROC. I want this right for various reasons. First of all, there are very few ACTIVE editors on this site, I however have been an active editor for awhile now and would like to do more then just rollback vandalism and rename titles. With this right I would be able to help clean up the community, make sure that the rules are enforced, and that people abide by the Quality Standards. As a rollbacker I have been able to help this community far more then I would have ever imagined, and it has been very rewarding to do so, as such I plan on continuing my quest to rid this site of vandalism and other such misconducts. However, the most important reason as to why I think I deserve VCROC is because I enjoy editing, and helping this community, and I have shown that through my dedication and hard work over the years. Now, onto the requirements! Must have been active on the wiki for four months. I have been active for about two years. Must have at least 500 edits, 200 of which must be on articles. I have 573 edits, of which many more then 200 are on articles. Must know how to move pages. In the dropdown box beside the edit button (Rename). Must know how to rollback bad edits. Yep, Vandalisim, Blanking, False Categories/Unrelated Categories or adding unnecessary detail. For example: Before: The pig fell off of the cliff. After: The magnificent superb and majestic fluffy pig trotted off of the golden cliff of huge massive size and fell. Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. *Creating a spam page: three days *Vandalism: two weeks *Plagiarism: one month/report *Warn for a small misconduct such as adding a nonexistent category and if the offense repeats, notify the individual not to repeat the misconduct. Or notify a staff member if such precaution is needed. Also I always have The Rules,QS,GL etc open just in case. Must know how to delete pages. The dropbox (This thing "▾") beside the "Edit" button has an option to delete the page. Must know how to categorize pages. I memorized them long ago. Also I always have The Rules/QS/GL opened when editing, browsing the forums and reading. Must be familiar with the wiki layout. I am very familiar with the layout, and I have been for about two years. On a final note, I would like to say thanks for considering me for the position and I will leave all references/info below! *エル・ローライト Thanks for reading! With love, L As you are capable of editing, I have seen through your contributions that you have renamed pages that didn't meet the Quality Standards. I will give a for now. 15:56, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) If you were able, Would you go change the past? (talk) 16:49, April 9, 2014 (UTC) On one side you do a good job finding and tagging pastas for deletion but on the other hand it seem like the majority of your edits are tagging pastas for deletion and review and because of that your article edit count is only 168 according to your user stats. I would like to see a couple more edits to see what you are capable of. (Such as fixing grammar, grammar and formatting) I'm also a little uneasy about giving the power to delete pastas, just today at least 5 marked for deletion tags was removed. I'm not comfortable giving someone that power unless they can be sure that a pasta is breaking a rule or does not meet quality standards. Lemmy118 (talk) 17:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Actually, You don't seem very reliable to me. The fact that you think edit count alone qualifies you for VCROC tells me that you don't know what it takes to be VCROC. You're active, sure, but the quality of your edits is severely lacking. Edit count means nothing if all you do is mark pages for review/deletion. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with what you're doing, but there needs to be some kind of balance. Another thing I find troubling is how haphazardly you go about marking shit for deletion. It tells me that you're not a very good judge of quality, and might just be doing this for sport. That's not good. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Duely noted. I'll make sure to make my edits as helpful as they can be 13:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC) You like krabby patties. Don't you, squidward? 14:10, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I'd support, because there ARE very few active users on the site, but I'd like to see more productive edits from you, and that includes minor edits as long as they're relevant. Like changing 'its' to 'it's' when necessary, not 'it's' to 'it is', or something of the sort. You've marked quite a few pastas for deletion, and that's okay, because we need to clean up. I'll support when your edit count goes up (on articles). I'm neutral for now. -Are you happy now?! (talk) 07:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I oppose for the same reasons as LOLSKELETONS. The Bitter Cold (talk) 13:07, April 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't think that you would be very dependable with this set of rights. It's important to remember that VCROC is a large set up from Rollback. I just don't think you are ready to take on these responsibilities quite yet. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 13:28, April 17, 2014 (UTC)